What are you doing next year?
by jennydcg
Summary: Draco recuerda tolo lo que lo llevó a detestar las fiestas decembrinas y de como su felicidad dependía de la víspera de año nuevo.


What are you doing next year?

Hola, les traigo un regalo para iniciar la nueva década, intenté un tono distinto a lo que usualmente escribo, esta es una muestra de agradecimiento y cariño por haberme acompañado en los últimos ocho años, les deseo un año nuevo de mucho crecimientos, metas cumplidas y momentos capaces de sacarles las lágrimas de felicidad, que encuentren su propósito, que hagan mas de lo que genuinamente los hace felices y mejores personas.

Jenny.

* * *

La navidad realmente había sido triste y azul, nunca había estado más agradecido de que llegara a su fin. Estaba cansado de las luces, la música, los buenos deseos de las personas cuando caminaba por la calle, odiaba entrar a las tiendas, que los villancicos lo torturan, las decoraciones por las calles le parecían ofensivas y exageradas, las nevadas lograban ponerlo de mal humor.

Lo peor era que en el mundo muggle no podía escapar de todo esto, por donde fuera, por donde viera, todo mundo estaba animado, feliz por esa época del año; debía reconocer que después de la guerra, después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, se había aferrado a la fecha, pues lo hacía sentir como si hubiera esperanza, quizá era la sensación que durante esas semanas todo podía ser perdonado, todo lo roto podía ser arreglado, la música por más estúpidas que fueras las letras le brindaban calma, una sensación de paz.

También tenía que admitir que no podía dejar de relacionar la fecha, todo el mes, con ella; sacudió la cabeza mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su fina gabardina, había olvidado sus guantes, estuvo a punto de ponerse un hechizo para mantenerse en calor, pero optó por castigarse, haciendo que el frio calara, así de miserable se sentía.

Siguió su camino hacia el ministerio, en teoría estaba de vacaciones, pero el Draco Malfoy de 25 años debía admitir que su trabajo era lo único que le permitía mantenerse enfocado, lo único que lo distraía de sus propios pensamientos, ni el quidditch, ni sus pociones, lograron distraerlo; su descanso por las fiestas había sido una tortura hasta el momento, no ayudaba que había decidió ir a visitar a su madre en parís, oportunidad que ella no desperdició para presentarle cada una de las hijas de sus nuevas amigas, lo único que había querido era alejarse del país, pasar unos días con ella, ignorar las cartas de su padre, evitar todos los periódicos porque sabía que encontraría en ellos, basura que solo podría empeorar su día.

La fiesta de Navidad de su madre fue lo que lo termino de enloquecer, se cansó de escuchar las mismas preguntas ¿no vienes acompañado? ¿quieres que te presente a alguien? ¿Qué opina tu padre de que seas auror? ¿es verdad que eres amigo de los Potter? ¿Cuándo piensas sentar cabeza?

Se cuestionó si su madre había reclutado a tantas personas para salirse con la suya o si simplemente las personas eran tan entrometidas y su idea de conversación era meterse en la vida de otros, fue por eso que en cuanto el ultimo invitado salió por la puerta, le deseo una feliz navidad a su madre y regresó a casa, a ese apartamento de dos habitaciones en medio de Londres muggle, donde solo sus vecinos lo conocían, donde nadie se preguntaba cuando iba a vivir a las expectativas de su apellido, donde no estaba su madre planeando subastarlo a las mejores familias.

Sabía que no habría nadie en el ministerio, porque después de todo quien estaría trabajando el día después de navidad, él, una persona que se sentía tan miserable que terminar sus reportes parecía algo divertido por hacer. Se dejó caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio, deseo tener más de cinco reportes que hacer, no fue el caso, aun así, se puso a trabajar en ello.

Se imaginó la cara de Potter cuando viera que todo su trabajo estaba finalizado cuando regresara todo a la normalidad después del año nuevo, mierda, aún quedaba algo más que celebrar, gruñó pasándose una mano por la cara.

Se olvidaría de eso, por el momento solo tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba en sus manos, no podía pensar en el futuro y en las cosas que faltaban por hacer, algo que debió aprender cuando fue a terapia después de la guerra, Ginny, en ese tiempo Weasley, le recomendó una squib que conocía todo sobre lo ocurrido, alguien con quien podría dejar salir sus demonios y conquistarlos, al principio creyó que era una trampa de la prometida de Potter, pero supuso que su pareja le compartió lo que sucedió en su entrenamientos. El salvador del mundo ya contaba con un año de ventaja en sus estudios, él había tenido que pasar por un juicio, arresto domiciliario por cinco meses en la mansión, he ahí la razón por la cual en cuanto fue libre se fue a un departamento por su cuenta, había tenido que terminar sus N.E.W.T.S, cosa que sabía de primera mano que su compañero no hizo, pero haber matado al ser más obscuro de todos los tiempos lo justifica aun para él.

Después de todo eso, vino una crisis de identidad, de luchar entre quien quería ser, quien era y la culpa. Se le sumó un tiempo de aislamiento, hasta que el callejón Diagon fue atacado por un ex mortifago que andaba suelto; Por casualidad había decidido salir de casa, pues su hobby consistía en hacer pociones que vendía a tiendas locales e incluso a san mungo, algo que le permitía vivir en el anonimato, ese día se había quedado sin algunos ingredientes, así que fue por ellos y de paso vería que libros nuevos encontraría en Flourish y Blotts.

Había ingresado a la librería, tenía entre sus manos el libro más reciente de la historia de Hogwarts, temía abrirlo y encontrarse con su nombre, por el rabillo del ojo vio movimiento por la ventana, un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando miro la máscara que tanto odiaba y conocía, a tiempo logró aventarse sobre la mujer que recién entraba a la tienda, cuando el destello de luz verde pasó sobre ellos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – jadeo, si bien no habian sido atacados por el hechizo, la fuerza del impacto contra el suelo tendría secuelas en cuanto la adrenalina abandonara su sistema, sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse en la mujer que aun aprisionaba bajo su cuerpo, al reconocerla, se levantó de inmediato, le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

\- Todo bien, gracias – ella que aún seguía en shock no parecía registrar con quien estaba hablando- ¿estas tu bien?

\- Nada de qué preocuparse – asintió mientras se giraba para ver el caos, entonces la escuchó llamarle, sabiendo que la mujer había reaccionado

\- Malfoy

\- Granger – hizo una reverencia, no supo porque realizó ese acto tan tonto, se arrepintió inmediatamente

\- A estas alturas los aurores deben saber del ataque y han de estar ideando un plan, pero necesitamos evitar que alguien salga herido – dijo con determinación viendo como el hombre estaba ahora incendiando cuanto se cruzara por su camino

\- El nivel de destrucción me dice que no está trabajando solo, no estoy dispuesto a esperar a que contengan esto - exclamó

En su mente no hubo duda, lo podían llamar heroísmo, la adrenalina, enojo, estupidez, como quisieran, ignoro a la castaña cuando quiso detenerlo. Corrió al encuentro del hombre, si la mujer tenía razón, que, siendo honestos, era lo más probable. El cuerpo de aurores estaría ahí pronto, pero necesitarían que todos los involucrados salieran, que mejor que poner de carnada al ex mortifago que los traicionó, que no dudo en hablar cada uno de los detalles de sus operaciones, los nombres que hacían falta en sus listas.

Tratando de evitar todos los hechizos, las personas corriendo, comenzó a identificar de donde provenían cada uno de los ataques, dos sobre el techo de gringotts, el aparente líder en medio del callejón, otro más escondido entre alguno de los pasillos, moviéndose entre las personas comenzó a gritar para llamar su atención, tal como lo supuso, los cuatro detuvieron su ataque al reconocerlo, ganando tiempo para que todos se apartaran de su camino, necesitaba que todas personas estuvieran lejos por si los ataques se intensificaban

\- - Draco Malfoy ¿has venido a jugar o ser un héroe? – se burló

Claro que se esperaba que el hombre se quitara la máscara, Nott padre lo miró con furia, el estómago se le revolvió, no debía dejarlo escapar, en ese momento todo se volvió personal, el monstruo frente el torturo a uno de sus mejores amigos por años, su ultimo regalo fue dejarlo en coma por semanas después de que fallara una misión, para su suerte, Blaise y él lo protegieron, se recuperó lo suficiente para la gran batalla, en la que los tres cambiaron de bando.

\- - ¿Te crees muy valiente con tu grupito? – escupió

\- - No es cosa de valentía, sino de lealtad, no sabrías mucho de eso ¿no? – miró a su alrededor - ¿Por qué tan solo? A nadie le importara cuando tu cuerpo sin vida caiga frente a mi

\- - No está solo – dijo una voz a su espalda, tensó la mandíbula, si lo suyo fue una estupidez, la de ella fue una locura – Nott

\- -Granger – chasqueo – ¿también vienes a divertirte?

\- - Siempre y cuando gane el juego – sonrió mientras se colocaba a su lado

\- - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – le susurró con evidente ira en su voz, viendo como el hombre frente a ellos seguía burlándose

\- - ¡Que bajo has caído! Expeliarmus

\- -Protego – gritó la castaña

Había ayudado a ganar más tiempo, pues ante eso pudo ver hechizos proviniendo de distintos puntos, la mujer lo tomó del brazo guiándolo lejos de esa batalla, quiso regresar, necesitaba ver cuando lo atraparan, pero ella insistió que los aurores sabían hacer su trabajo, que lo mejor que podían hacer era apartarse.

No se equivocó, en cuestión de minutos, los aurores habian atrapado a los cuatro individuos, como formalidad, lo llevaron al ministerio para tomar su declaración, estar ahí le había hecho sentir como si estuviera en juicio, tuvo que recordarse repetidas veces que no estaba bajo investigación, no ayudo que fuera el mismo Potter quien lo hiso.

\- -Eso sería todo, gracias por venir y por haber actuado – le extendió la mano, levantándose de su silla

\- -Solo quería ayudar- tomó la mano del muchacho después de unos segundos de examinarlas- espero que Nott se pudra en azkaban

\- - Su castigo se determinará después de su juicio – dijo formalmente, después soltó una pequeña risa- acá entre nos, espero lo mismo

\- - ¿ya me puedo ir? – preguntó incomodo

\- -Claro

Necesitaba salir de ahí, demasiadas emociones y personas en un solo día, requería de su usual soledad y silencio, estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Potter hizola pregunta que cambió el rumbo de su vida

\- Malfoy ¿has pensado en aplicar a la academia de aurores?

Y así fue como con la ayuda de Potter, para su sorpresa, aplicó, fue aceptado y comenzó su entrenamiento, lo que lo lleva al incidente de los boggarts, era una simulación, su examen para concluir con su primer año y comenzar a hacer trabajo de campo; su padre, Voldemort no fueron tan complicados de vencer una vez que se mentalizo que no era real, pero su examen fue suspendido cuando no pudo hacerle frente a Bellatrix, y es que no fue solo ella, a sus pies tenia a Granger.

Días después Ginny apareció frente a su cubículo, le dejo una tarjeta y le dijo que si necesitaba hablar con alguien contactara a esa persona, y si aun sentía la necesidad de desahogarse podía hacerlo con ella, sin decir más, se fue. Un par de sesiones después retomó su examen, le envió un ramo de flores a la pelirroja, por lo que Potter lo amenazó, para después reírse al ver su cara de pánico, ahí extendió su primera invitación a una reunión.

Las cenas comenzaron a ser más regulares, se topó con Ron en varias ocasiones, el hombre al principio no confiaba en él, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su presencia, discutían y se insultaban casi todo el tiempo, pero no con la intención de lastimarse uno al otro, incluyó a Theo en su pequeño grupo de amigos.

Luego estaba ella, Hermione Granger, la heroína del mundo mágico, la chica de oro, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, terca, hermosa, apasionada, dispuesta a darlo todo para defender sus causas, noble, generosa, temperamental, capaz de robarle el aliento con una sonrisa, la única que podía comprender su manera de pensar, quien no cedía ante ningún debate y de esos siempre habian varios, quien lo perdono, le hizover que no era un cobarde, la que insistía en usar suéteres navideños muy coloridos, su favorito, el que emitía villancicos, la que caminaba por el ministerio deseándole a todos unas felices fiestas, la que declaró que la única bebida aceptable a partir de noviembre era el café y el chocolate caliente con un bastón de menta, la mujer de la que se enamoró perdidamente como un idiota.

Cinco años atrás después de haberla salvado en la librería ella le había agradecido, pensó que esa sería la última vez que se toparía con ella, imposible, pues hacerse amigo de Potter implicaba hacerse amigo de todas las personas en su vida, eso la incluía a ella, a veces se cuestionaba si Ginny no se ponía celosa de la relación entre Granger y Potter, ella solo se reía, palmeaba su mejilla y no comentaba nada.

No era su lugar entrometerse en los asuntos personales de sus nuevos amigos, así que se mantenía al margen, comentando solo si se le requería su opinión, poco a poco fue bajando su guardia, le agradecía a merlín que todo lo que ocurría en la academia de aurores se quedaba ahí, bueno, y con Ginny Potter, porque le tomó mucho tiempo ver a la castaña a los ojos, con ella fue con quien más tardó en aclimatarse, pues no sabía cómo interactuar con ella, siempre la había atormentado, la vio ser torturada sobre el suelo de su hogar y no sabía cómo continuar después de eso. El haber ido con un profesional le ayudó bastante, se animó a confrontar su pasado y le pidió disculpas, fue en la primera navidad en la que fue invitado, donde fue bien recibido, haciendo que se convirtiera en su fecha favorita del año, porque después de hablar con ella, por primera vez se sintió en paz, en armonía, como que todo encajaba a la perfección.

Con el paso del tiempo, se volvieron muy unidos, después de descubrir que ambos vivían en Londres muggle; Hermione se propuso a enseñarle todo, desde el cine, museos, parques, todo lo que pudiera, era bastante sencillo hablar con ella, siempre era una aventura y se divertía escuchando sus historias de Hogwarts, pues en su proceso de sanar, ya podían reírse de algunas situaciones, podían ver como todo lo que parecía trágico, pesado, comenzaba a perder el poder sobre ellos, se quedaría con ellos para siempre, pero no los gobernaría.

Lo que lo llevó a la segunda navidad al lado del clan Potter/Weasley/Granger, en esa ocasión invitó a Blaise y a Theo, con la bendición de sus amigos, pudo ver en sus rostros que tan impactados estaban de ser tratados como seres humanos y no seres obscuros, seguro él se miraba igual el año interior. Draco fue testigo de la conexión inmediata de Luna y Theo, con el vaso de whisky en su mano, los contempló, su pecho lleno de calidez le recordó lo afortunado que era, había encontrado una segunda familia, aunque su padre creyera que era todo un plan para volver el apellido a su gloria, y le repetía que estaba orgulloso de sus actos por restaurar su dinastía, después de esa carta, dejo de abrirlas, dejo de leer los pensamientos erráticos del hombre, no había plan maestro, no existía una expectativa, solo existía el sentimiento de al fin pertenecer, de ser visto por él y no por un apellido, por sus cuentas bancarias, era Draco y así era querido por las personas en esa habitación, los que le habian brindado una segunda oportunidad, que después de tanta obscuridad y todo lo que vivió. La vida es sobre balance, tuvo que vivir en las épocas más obscuras para valorar el estar ahí, vivo, con amigos que consideraba familia, su madre feliz en Francia, un trabajo que adoraba si omitía los ridículamente largos reportes que odiaba hacer, tenía un departamento que se sentía como un hogar, tenía lo que soñó tener y creyó que jamás tendría. Esa Navidad, deseo nunca haber llevado a Blaise, lo odio por sembrar la semilla que trajo más complicaciones que no deseaba tener.

\- - ¿Quieres apostar que Theo y Lovegood terminan casados? – rodó los ojos, quizá era momento de llevar a Blaise con Juliet, su terapeuta, a donde fuera terminaba haciendo apuestas estúpidas, claro que ese par se terminaría casando, eso hasta ellos lo sabían con solo el primer cruce de miradas

\- -Zabini, disfruta de la noche y olvídate de las apuestas, sobre todo si son igual de idiotas como esa

\- - ¿Cómo me divertiré entonces?

\- - Se una persona normal, ve platica con alguien, come, bebe, juega ajedrez – casi le suplicó, al no tener respuesta se giró para verlo, toda la atención del muchacho estaba en Hermione que recién entraba por la puerta

\- - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría?

\- - Asumí que lo sabrías ¿Por qué?

\- -Esta más hermosa de lo que recordaba, sostén mi bebida – sin esperar respuesta dejo a Draco con dos bebidas en las manos, viendo como su amigo se presentaba ante Granger, besando el dorso de su mano haciéndola sonrojar

\- ¡estúpido carisma italiano – susurró, le pareció buena idea beberse de un solo golpe, los dos tragos de whisky

Una hora escuchó las carcajadas de la mujer, eso fue lo más que pudo soportar, disculpándose se fue temprano a casa con la excusa de que estaba cansado y debía ir temprano a visitar a su madre, nadie lo cuestionó y lo agradeció, una vez en su casa, no lograba conciliar el sueño, se preguntaba si Granger seguiría riéndose de los ridículos chistes de Blaise, se preguntó si le pondría la mano sobre su hombro como lo hacía con él cuando necesitaba respirar pues tanta risa la estaba ahogando ¿le estará viendo con ese brillo en sus ojos?

En ese momento, acostado sobre su cama, abrió los ojos y se sentó en un solo movimiento, era una locura, no era nadie para estarse cuestionando eso, sonaba como un acosador, era su amiga y debería estar feliz de que alguien esté interesado en ella, alguien que ha pasado por cosas similares, alguien que no vea su status, su nombre, ni su dinero, lo sabía de sobra, cuando tomaban vino y platicaban sobre cómo solucionar los problemas del mundo, en una ocasión surgió el tema de cómo le gustaría salir con alguien que realmente la viera, que se interesara por Hermione, no la heroína. Debería estar feliz, pero se sentía abatido.

\- -¡Mierda! – se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

Se intentó convencer de que estaba celoso del tiempo que perdía con su amiga, de que no eran tan frecuentes sus salidas, que sus conversaciones eran cortas, de que era contaminación visual y un acto de pésimo gusto como se besaba con Blaise con personas presentes.

Poco a poco cada una de sus excusas perdieron valor y sentido, estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, estaba celoso de no ser el quien la acompañara a casa, de ser el quien le llevara una rosa blanca todas las mañanas, no que su amigo hiciera eso, pero si el estuviera en su lugar, lo haría.

Para su sorpresa tenia a dos aliados en su vida, Ron y Ginny, un año había sido torturado viendo a Hermione y Blaise enamorarse, no podía escapar de ellos, se los topaba en el ministerio, en las reuniones, en los periódicos, se estaba volviendo loco. Una mañana Ron llegó de la nada a la hora de la comida, se paró frente a su escritorio y demandó que lo siguiera, llegaron a un restaurante muggle cerca del trabajo.

-No quería hacer esto solo, pero dado a que Ginny pude dar a luz en cualquier momento, he venido en representación de ambos, el plan era ir a ella, pero Hermione llegó de visita – bajó la voz – no creo que sea casualidad, seguro Harry la mandó para asegurarse de que Gin guarde reposo, no lo culpo, honestamente

\- ¿lo dudas? El pobre hombre no hace que vivir en constante estrés

\- Primero que nada, debo agradecerte por presentarme a Pansy, te manda saludos – sonrió tontamente, se preguntó si ponía esa misma cara de idiota enamorado- toda va muy bien con ella, creo que es la indicada para mí, así que necesito tu bendición

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por eso tanto misterio? – se rio- si no creyera que no funcionaría entre ustedes jamás los hubiera presentado, no necesitas mi permiso ni bendición

\- Solo lo diré una vez – carraspeo- desde que eres mi amigo, he notado que eres una especie de pegamento, has unido a personas del colegio, Luna y Theo, sino hubiera sido por ti no estarían viviendo juntos, ni yo estaría con pans y no olvidemos a Hermione

Fue inconsciente su gesto, pero vio la cara de triunfo del pelirrojo y la sonrisa burlesca, parecía como si lo hubieran dejado comerse el pastel entero en lugar de dos pedazos después de la comida, supo en ese momento que estaba jodido.

\- ¡Teníamos razón! ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando – podía convencerlo, solo debía distraerlo

\- como dije, Ginny no pudo venir, pero claro que ambos hemos hablado de esto por un tiempo ya, creímos que dirías algo en las primeras semanas, ahora le debo a Harry, siempre nos dijo que sufrirías en silencio, es muy buen amigo como para ponerte incómodo con cosas que no deseas hablar, así que nunca te ha dicho nada abiertamente, pero nosotros somos de los amigos que quieren que actúes

\- ¿Por qué? – ya no tenía nada que perder- todos aman a Blaise, los periódicos, sus padres, ustedes

\- y si, no tengo nada en contra del hombre, me cae bien y debo admitir que le tengo aprecio – lo apuntó con el dedo índice- pero tú, querido amigo, eres EL hombre, todos los sabemos, te tardaste mucho en hacer tu jugada y vaya que teníamos una apuesta, todos perdimos

\- Hermione nunca ha estado interesada en mí

\- pff ¿eres o te haces idiota? Te creía más brillante – se llevó la mano al mentón, suspiró y comenzó a imitar a la castaña de una manera terrible que el rubio deseo estar inconsciente – es imposible, Draco no se fijaría en mí, solo somos amigos y no quiero arruinarlo

\- ¿no estas jugando conmigo? – se le secó la boca

\- Quizá es algo de las personas inteligentes, extremadamente brillantes y cuando se trata de cosas más serias como el amor, son un desastre.

\- ¡Weasley concéntrate! ¿Cuándo fue esto? – su mundo estaba dando vueltas ¿sería posible?

\- Antes de comenzar a salir con Blaise, solo sé que necesitas hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué sabes?

\- Digamos que tengo un presentimiento ¿vendrás a la fiesta de año nuevo? Se que regresan de su viaje de Italia justo para eso – como olvidar que no la ha visto en quince días

\- No puedo traicionar a Blaise, es de mis mejores amigos y entre nosotros solo ha existido lealtad, respeto y simplemente no puedo arruinar su vida

\- Prefieres vivir sin amor, porque sabes que, si ella te llegara a corresponder, serias egoísta- asintió- muy noble de tu parte, te lo digo, tu eres el indicado

\- Hermione te odiaría si te escuchara, tomando decisiones por ella, como con quien sería feliz

\- oh no dudo de que sea feliz con el italiano, solo digo que existe la felicidad con la que te conformas y aquella que es tan real, que hasta tu magia vibra, no creo que eso suceda con Blaise, sé que me entiendes y además, ella jamás se va a enterar de esta pequeña conversación – le guiño el ojo – al menos que sea para el brindis de la boda y deba contar como fue el héroe de la historia.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de despedida, lo dejó solo en la cafetería con sus pensamientos a mil por hora, una sensación se apoderó de su pecho, esperanza, pero como podría traicionar a su amigo, como actuaba sin destruir todo a su paso ¿y si ella no le correspondía? ¿y si solo terminaba arruinando su amistad con ambos?

Lo menos que quería era ir a la estúpida fiesta de año nuevo en casa de los Potter, si le preguntaban, Ginny necesitaba estar tranquila y descansando, no rodeada de gente, estresada por el evento, aunque conociéndola, fue su idea y quería no sentir que la estaban aislando y hacerle perder toda la diversión solo por estar embarazada.

Harry abrió la puerta, lo envolvió en un abrazo, en tan solo dos años su amistad era tan fuerte que existían esas demostraciones de cariño que le tomaron un poco tiempo adaptarse a ellas, pero así era su amigo, siempre demostrando lo mucho que apreciaba a las personas a su alrededor, tal vez le hizofalta afecto en su infancia, sentía ese vacío de amor que no quería que nadie en su círculo inmediato se sintiera igual, de algo estaba seguro, sería un gran padre.

\- -Hermione ha llegado, dijo que tiene algo que contarnos, si quieres hablar con ella debes hacerlo ahora

No se extrañó de su comentario, a esas alturas ya estaba al tanto de la conversación con Ron, sin perder el tiempo fue directo a ella quien también lo recibió con un abrazo, le pidió hablar a solar, algo en él se rompió cuando fue a decirle a Blaise que volvería pronto, entraron al estudio de Harry, algo en ella estaba raro, pero no se enfocaría en eso, necesitaba decir lo que pensaba y sentía.

\- - Hermione, necesito decirte algo y prométeme que no entraras en pánico, no me vas a maldecir hasta que hayas escuchado todo

\- -También tengo al que contarte – sonrío, al ver la seriedad en su rostro se preocupó - ¿Qué sucede? ¿está bien Narcisa?

\- -Debí decirte en cuanto lo descubrí, debí darnos la oportunidad de explorarlo, debí hacer tantas cosas y no hice nada

\- -¿estás bien? Estas hablando muy rápido

\- -Estoy enamorado de ti – soltó, ahí se fue al carajo su brillante plan de hablar tranquilamente y explicarle todo

\- -Draco, no estoy para bromas – dijo entrecortadamente

\- -Tuve que darme cuenta desde el primer día que te deje robar comida de mi plato, cuando odio que alguien siquiera lo toque, cuando prefería hablar contigo después de mis entrenamientos en lugar de descansar, cuando comencé a usar los ridículos suéteres navideños porque te hacían reír, hice todo mal

\- -Draco, no puedes, simplemente no puedes decirme esto ahora

Se acercó a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suya, sintió su magia vibrar como lo había mencionado el pelirrojo, tenía sentido, ellos juntos tenía todo el sentido del universo, Hermione se soltó de su agarre, acariciando su mejilla, dejando escapar las lágrimas.

\- -No quiero lastimar a Blaise, pero si existe una posibilidad de que en el fondo sintieras que puedes quererme, que puedes ver un futuro juntos, necesito que me lo digas porque no puedo seguir un día más ahogándome en lo que siento por ti, pero si no es posible, dímelo ahora, claramente para poder comenzar a arrancarte de mi corazón - la vio sollozar, con delicadeza limpió cada una de sus lágrimas

\- -Llegas muy tarde, si hace tres semanas me hubieras dicho esto … - se separó de él, abrazándose a sí misma, sacó de su bolso su varita apuntando su mano izquierda, haciendo que su dedo anular apareciera un anillo, su mundo se vino abajo – Blaise me propuso matrimonio la primera noche en Italia, pero no queríamos esperar, que se hiciera un escándalo, nos casamos hace una semana.

Quería vomitar, eso es lo que quería hacer, de hecho, eso fue lo que hiso, logró llegar a la maceta a lado del escritorio de Harry, todo daba vueltas, de sus labios no salía ni una sola palabra, necesitaba irse, necesitaba correr. Salió de la oficina como muerto en vida, como si sus piernas necesitaran permiso para moverse

\- Gracias a merlín, no quería interrumpir, pero Ginny ha comenzado labor de parto, se niega a irse en estos momentos, solo tú sabes lidiar con ella cuando se pone así – dijo Harry nervioso

Por mucho tiempo habian bromeado de que el carácter de Ginny y el suyo eran parecidos, que eran tercos y orgullosos, sabía que era verdad, es por eso por lo que se entendían y se habian hecho tan amigos, se dejó guiar hasta la sala, donde el rostro de la mujer era del mismo color de su cabello, ella lo vio y dejó de protestar, ordenando que Harry y él la llevaran a san mungo.

Un viaje por red flu que ni siquiera recordaba, los había llevado hasta el hospital, por unos momentos se olvidó de su dolor y se concentró en el nuevo Potter que deseaba hacer su entrada triunfal al mundo en pleno año nuevo, dramáticamente, seguro lo heredo de su padre.

Esa noche se rompió en miles de pedazos y al mismo tiempo se llenó de alegría de ver a Harry y a Ginny con su hijo en sus brazos, cuando el resto llegó, se fue a la cafetería para evitarlos, el azabache fue a buscarlo cuando todos se habían marchado, diciéndole que su esposa quería verlo, en cuanto entró a la habitación, la mujer estiró su mano para que la tomara.

\- -¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- -Deberías de estar descansando

\- -Para regaños ya tengo a Harry – se quejó

\- -No es como que me haces caso – se encogió de hombros, pero le dio un beso en la frente, eso era lo que quería, ya no podría tenerlo con ella

\- -Harry, sé que no te gusta abusar de tus funciones como el jefe de aurores, pero necesito un favor

\- -Lo que quieras – dijo con preocupación e intercambiando una mirada con su esposa

\- -Una misión lejos de Inglaterra, encubierto, como sea, pero lejos

\- -Draco, tu ahijado te va a necesitar – soltó Ginny

\- -¿Qué? ¿yo? – se quedó sin palabras - ¿Qué hay de Ron?

\- -Ron siempre será su tío y tú te has vuelto alguien especial en nuestras vidas, siempre te aseguras de que el tarado de mi esposo llegue con vida a casa y conmigo has sido un gran amigo

\- -Sería un honor – sonrió por primera vez – además, alguien tiene que enseñarle que existen más casa en Hogwarts, no solo gryffindor

\- -¿te quedarías? – preguntó Harry

\- -¿tienes algo en rusia? ¿Alemania? Visitaría todo el tiempo, necesito estar lejos para pensar

\- -¿Tan mal salió todo?

\- -Peor de lo que piensan

Así fue como termino un año en una misión en Australia, haciéndose pasar por un traficante de animales fantásticos, con el propósito de saber cómo operaban y detener a todos los involucrados, los únicos que sabían su ubicación exacta y quien era, eran Harry, el ministro y Rolf Scamander, quien fue el primero en alertar al ministerio australiano, al ser ignorado, fue a Inglaterra, después de solicitar jurisdicción enviaron a Draco de encubierto.

Ocho meses sin saber nada de nadie, a los único que visitaba era a los Potter y no por más de quince minutos, dos veces por semana, su única condición, que nadie le hablara de ella, ocho meses y la seguía queriendo, ni la distancia estaba sirviendo, sabía que había huido de sus problemas en lugar de confrontarlos, pero en ese momento pareció lo correcto, si todo salía bien iría a casa para la fiestas, lo cual no lo emocionaba, nada como volver a la sola y fría realidad para la navidad.

Al terminar su misión, se quedó un par de días en Australia, evitando lo inevitable, pasó a Francia a ver a su madre y pasar la navidad a su lado, donde solo escuchó comentarios sobre lo delgado que lucía, lo cansado que se miraba, pero su madre no dejó escapar la oportunidad de preguntarle por Hermione, estaba al tanto de todo, pues eran muy cercanos, era una mujer astuta y fue ella quien lo termino de convencer de hablar con ella antes del "estoy casada"; ignorando su pregunta, evitando el tema, regresó a casa, los primeros días de vuelta se dedicó a dormir, beber, comer pizza, leer y dormir un poco más, estaba de vacaciones, se las merecía.

Todo lo bueno llega a su fin, la fiesta anual de año nuevo de los Potter a la que debía asistir si no deseaba que Ginny viniera por él y lo llevará a punta de varita, sobre todo que aprovecharían para festejar a su primogénito, sabia lo aterradora que podía ser y no quería comenzar a fallarle a su ahijado, así que se apareció más temprano de lo normal para jugar con James y así la madre del pequeño tendría tiempo para hacer lo necesario.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, debía admitir que estaba ansioso, sería la primera vez que la vería después de su conversación exactamente un año atrás, lo único que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra era el niño en sus brazos que se rehusaba a irse con alguien más, lloraba cada vez que alguien intentaba apartarlo de su padrino, se lo agradecía, si no, hubiera salido corriendo cuando la vio llegar.

Tragó saliva, esperando ver a Blaise detrás suyo, diez, quince, veinte minutos después y no había señales de su amigo, evitándola toda la noche, se fue platicando con los invitados, hasta que el niño se quedó dormido, haciéndole señales a Ginny que lo llevaría a su cuna, se dirigió al segundo piso.

Lo colocó con sumo cuidado dentro de su cuna, retrocediendo lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, cuando lo escuchó suspirar contento, salió y cerró la puerta logrando hacer el menos ruido posible, cuando se giró para unirse a la fiesta, se encontró cara a cara con la persona que había querido evitar.

\- -Eres muy bueno con él – lo miró mientras se mordía el labio, clara señal de que estaba igual de nerviosa que él, se acomodó el cabello con ambas manos, detrás de las orejas, haciendo que notara la ausencia de la joya que los destruyó - ¿podemos hablar?

\- Vamos al estudio de Harry, no quiero despertar a James, se pondría de mal humor y eso sería un desastre – le sonrió

Bajaron al estudio, Ron los vio pasar y le guiñó el ojo; una vez dentro, el silencio los gobernó, estaba esperando a que hablara, la vio caminar frente al escritorio jugando con sus manos, lo estaba poniendo aún más ansioso, se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros haciendo que detuviera su andar.

\- -¿Qué sucede?

\- -¿Cómo estás? – lo miró fijamente mientras levantaba su mano para mover el cabello que caía sobre su frente – te has dejado crecer el cabello

\- -No he tenido tiempo para esas cosas – tan solo eso bastó para ponerlo a temblar

\- -Te queda bien, no que nunca te has visto bien, de hecho, no recuerdo ningún día en mi vida que no te hayas visto guapo, excepto, quizá cuando éramos niños y actuabas como el dueño del mundo – habló sin parar

\- -Hermione, respira – su única respuesta fue soltar un suspiro y pegar su frente a su pecho

\- Te he extrañado, estaba preocupada y Harry no quería decirme nada de ti

\- -Era información confidencial – estaba seguro de que podía escuchar el latir frenético de su corazón

\- -Lo sé, pero necesitaba saber que estabas bien, te fuiste sin despedirte

\- -¿Qué querías que hiciera? – se apartó esta vez molesto - ¿Por qué crees que solicite una misión lejos de aquí? ¿Qué pretendías? Que me quedara a ver tu felicidad, tu matrimonio, verte con mi mejor amigo hacer la vida que yo quería, dime, ¿eso querías?

\- -No sé lo que esperaba, pero no creí que te irías

\- -Te dije una vez, lo mío no es la valentía

\- -No volvamos a lo mismo, no eres ningún cobarde, Draco Malfoy. – se abrazó a sí misma, acto que le recordó la situación en la que habian estado hace un año, en el mismo lugar – de ser así, nunca me hubieras salvado ese día en el callejón, ni te hubieras enfrentado a los mortifagos por tu cuenta, ni me hubieras dicho lo que sientes por mi ¿si es que aun sientes lo mismo?

\- -¿para qué quieres saberlo? A caso tu intención es torturarme esta noche – apretó los puños

\- -Dime, ¿Por qué nunca me contaste porque suspendieron tu prueba en la academia?

\- -Eso no viene al caso

\- -Creo que sí, Ginny me lo dijo y no es para que te molestes con ella – advirtió- necesitaba tomar una decisión

\- -¿Qué quieres de mí, Granger? – estaba extremadamente frustrado

\- -Blaise y yo nos separamos, tramitaremos nuestro divorcio la próxima semana– soltó

\- -¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué diga? – retrocedió- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- -Lo intenté, Sali con Blaise cuando me di cuenta de que tú nunca te interesarías en mí, solo me mirabas como una amiga y decidí darme la oportunidad de conocer a alguien mas, de encontrar amor, me atraía, lo quería, éramos felices, pero no el tipo de felicidad que…

\- -Hace vibrar tu magia – termino por ella

\- -Si, exacto – negó dejando escapar las lágrimas – con él todo era ligero, divertido, espontáneo, no había necesidad de sobre analizar nada, en un impulso estúpido nos casamos, después de que me dijiste lo que sentías por mí, me di cuenta de mi error, me deje llevar por la burbuja en la que estábamos en Italia y yo lo quería, pero no como él se lo merecía, ambos lo sabíamos, te juro que lo intenté, olvidar tus palabras, tu mirada, todo, después de meses de hacer nuestro matrimonio funcionar, decidimos que era mejor ir cada uno por su parte, no éramos felices juntos, poco a poco comenzamos a ver los defectos del otro, Blaise es más sociable de lo que yo puedo ser, comenzó con no acompañarlo a eventos, el dejo de querer saber sobre mi proyectos, todo lo que parecía divertido era irresponsable, éramos un desastre, todo lo bonito que vivimos en un año de noviazgo lo arruinamos con una boda precipitada y un golpe de realidad, él se enamoró de la versión de Hermione que le mostré, no de quien soy y yo me enamoré de la persona que me permitía no ser yo, ser alguien más libre, desde un principio estuvimos condenados al fracaso y ahora, a dos meses de nuestra separación, Blaise está en Italia con Daphne Greengrass con mi bendición y yo estoy frente a la persona a quien le rompí el corazón

\- - Granger, lamento que eso pasara entre ustedes, hubiera querido estar ahí como tu amigo, porque antes de que complicara todo, éramos amigos y seguro necesitabas a alguien, aunque no dudo que Harry y Ron estuvieron para ti

\- - Pero no tú, la persona que realmente quería que estuviera ahí, quien me conoce como la palma de su mano y me acepta por quien soy, así como lo hago contigo, Draco

Se acercó a él sin advertencia se fue directo a sus labios, el beso que había esperado como un vaso con agua en el medio del desierto, le correspondió con la misma pasión que recibió de ella, llevando sus manos a su cabello, había soñado tanto tiempo con eso, con perderse en sus rizos, saborear sus labios y tener cerca de él su aroma característico a vainilla, su aroma favorito para la época navideña, solo ella usaba un perfume diferente para cada estación del año.

Se separó lentamente de ella, aunque fuera lo que tanto deseaba, habías cosas que debían ser resueltas antes de seguir con esa locura, la miró y depositó un beso en su frente, retrocedió cinco pasos necesita alejarse de su hipnotizante presencia.

\- -Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado y dudo mucho que cambie, sé que no puedo decidir por ti, pero si quieres darnos una oportunidad, necesitas estar segura de lo que sientes por mí es real, no que te sientas atraída por mi porque sabes lo que significas para mi

\- -Si no lo supiera, no estaría aquí

\- -Si quieres estar conmigo, te necesito aquí al cien por ciento, cuando seas una mujer libre

\- -Draco, hemos perdido mucho tiempo

\- -Y te esperaría todos los años de mi vida

\- -Te propongo algo, volvamos a hacer amigos

\- - No sería amistad lo que estaría buscando

\- - Compartimos amigos, ahijado, el mismo lugar de trabajo, sino podemos hacer amigos, por lo menos no me evites, no huyas con la mención de mi nombre, cuando me divorcie, nos daremos ambos el tiempo de pensar, de reflexionar y si el próximo año, este día, sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí, si ambos queremos esto, te veo a las 11:55 pm en el parque frente a tu departamento

\- -¿trato?

\- -Hecho.

Draco dejo caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio, solo quedaban unos días, tal como lo prometieron, no huyó, no se escondió, cada vez fue menos incómodo para todos cuando estaban ambos presentes, Blaise le dio su bendición después de que lo invitara a una noche de copas en la que Harry, Theo, Ron y él terminaron tan borrachos que Ginny había ido a sacarlos del bar junto con Hermione, claro, que su exesposo notó las miradas entre ellos.

Intentó tener una que otra cita, pero ninguna se comparaba con ella, siempre esperaba que reaccionaran como ella lo hacía, que le llevaran la contraria, pero necesitaba probarse que no existiría nadie como ella. Su madre estaba al tanto de su trato, pero no por eso dejaba de servir como casamentera, sabía que su cometido era llevarlo al límite hasta que dejara su promesa a un lado y fuera a Hermione de una vez por todas.

La espera lo estaba matando, su solución, trabajar, se dijo así mismo que la navidad no sería una ocasión buena hasta que esta pausa que sentía en su vida se fuera, este año se sentía como el grinch, el personaje que una vez Ginny le enseño en una película con James, nada parecía animarlo, pero es que no era una persona paciente.

\- -Vete a casa o ven a la mía, pero no te tortures – dijo alguien desde la puerta haciendo que el rubio se exaltara levantándose de su silla – te perdiste la pedida de matrimonio de Ron en plena cena navideña

\- -¿Quién crees que le ayudo a seleccionar el anillo?

\- -Si yo tengo que soportar la etapa en la que están tragándose, tú también

\- -Como si tu hubieras sido diferente con Ginny, aun lo hacen

\- -¿envidia?

\- -Potter – rechinó los dientes

\- -No entiendo porque no vas ahorita, la besas y le dices que quieres estar con ella

\- -Porque tenemos un pacto

\- -Que se puede romper y adelantar

\- -Somos complicados, tiene que ser a las 11:55 pm

\- -Me van a matar de estrés – tomó los documentos entre sus manos- ¿terminaste todo?

\- -Por supuesto, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, este año nada parece emocionarme, casi golpeo al pobre hombre que me deseo feliz año nuevo en la cafetería ¿y si no aparece?

\- -Lo hará, solo por este año ambos pueden faltar a nuestra fiesta, pero espero que el primero de enero todo está espera se haya acabado y estemos planeando otra boda

\- -Tampoco te adelantes, mira lo que nos ha tomado para poder tener una cita

\- - Ni me lo digas, ahora sígueme, Ginny nos espera con golosinas y películas

\- - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- - Jefe de aurores, nada pasa en mi departamento sin que me entere

Hermione se había ido de vacaciones con sus padres a España, así que no tenía otra opción más que esperar el fin de año como habian acordado, los días entre navidad y la víspera de año nuevo transcurrieron con lentitud, prácticamente se mudó con los Potter, a ellos no les molestaba tenerlo en casa, y James adoraba pasar tiempo con él, ayudó con los preparativos de la fiesta de año nuevo como para la del cumpleaños del niño que ya estaba por cumplir dos, se preguntaba si Ginny le diría a Harry sobre el nuevo bebé que estaban esperando a la medianoche en lugar del tradicional beso, le gustaría estar ahí para ese momento, pero ya tenía otra cita.

El tan esperado 31 de diciembre había llegado, se despertó de buen humor, ayudó a Harry a preparar el desayuno mientras Ginny se concentraba en terminar el pastel para el cumpleañero, pasó por un lado de ella, pasando fugazmente su mano sobre su abdomen para luego sonreír, ella lo vio por unos segundos, tratando de entender cómo es que sabía si había sido cuidado, era difícil cuando su marido se dedicaba a hacer investigaciones, no podían culparlo, era una persona observadora y conocía a la pelirroja muy bien; era más irritable de lo normal, evitaba comer cosas dulces, por lo que temía por el sabor del pastel, tomaba más agua, pequeños detalles cotidianos que decían mucho si la conocías.

Harry quería matarlo, lo estaba volviendo loco, caminaba para arriba y para abajo, había leído dos libros, visto una película, jugado ajedrez con Ron y el hombre parecía que no pararía, tratando de mantenerse ocupado sin fijarse en la hora, cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar alrededor de las ocho, se despidió de ellos y el azabache respiró aliviado, más le valía a ese par estar juntos de una vez porque ya no podía con tanto.

Se dijo a si mismo que mirar el parque desde la ventana no era una locura, eras las once de la noche, faltaban cincuenta y cinco minutos ¿quién estaba llevando la cuenta?

Resignado tomó su bufanda, se colocó su gabardina y salió corriendo hacia el parque, no podía seguir esperando encerrado en las paredes de su departamento, se sentó en una banca, estaba haciendo mucho frio y el viento despeinaba su cabello, pero eso no importaba.

Miró el reloj que le había regalado Hermione la primera navidad que pasó con ellos, 11:50 pm controlando su respiración de dispuso a contemplar el cielo, escuchó unos pasos y se incorporó para ver quien había llegado, era solo una persona paseando a su perro, se pregunto que tipo de persona sacaba a un animalito tan tarde al frio, no era su problema se dijo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos sobre si debía adoptar una mascota, cuando escuchó pasos nuevamente, levantó la mirada y esta vez se encontró con ella, se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

\- -Llegas tres minutos antes – miró al reloj

\- -Y tú ya estabas aquí

\- -Te dije que te esperaría

\- -¿toda la vida?

\- -Si es necesario

\- -No creo que sea justamente necesario, aquí estamos los dos, libres, un año después

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas como hace dos años, ambos sonrieron, escucharon al fondo el conteo para el año nuevo, pero en ese momento, en medio de la noche solo existían ellos, se besaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos, porque así se sentía en ese momento.

El año nuevo llegó con el amor de su vida en sus brazos, había pasado los últimos cuatro años enamorado de Hermione Granger, deseando poder besarla al llegar la media noche cada noche vieja, anhelando compartir la esperanza y la sensación de aventura de la oportunidad de comenzar otros 365 días.

\- -Hey, Granger – dijo al apartarse un poco de ella

\- -¿sí?

\- -¿Qué planes tienes para el próximo año?

\- -Depende ¿Qué propones?

Es seguro decir que esa fue la última navidad de la cual se quejó, de la cual huyó de las luces, los colores, la música, la vestimenta, al contrario, cada año superara su entusiasmo de años anteriores, siguiendo con la tradición, para la siguiente noche vieja, en el mismo parque le propuso matrimonio, compromiso que se tomaron con calma, temiendo repetir errores pasados.

Para cuando el día de su boda llegó, en el solsticio del invierno, ya compartían departamento, Ginny y Harry esperaban su tercer bebé, Ron y Pansy esperaban al primer integrante de su familia, Luna y Theo habian comprado el profeta, Blaise se había comprometido con Daphne Greengrass.

La boda fue una pequeña ceremonia en el jardín de la madre de Draco en Francia, rodeados de sus amigos y familiares más cercanos. Definitivamente los últimos meses del año se habian convertido en sus favoritos otra vez, eso no quiere decir que todo fue perfecto y feliz, pero fue todo lo que valía la pena, todo por lo que uno debía luchar, al final resultó que tararear villancicos, desearle lo mejor a las personas que se encontraba en la calle, beber chocolate caliente y lucir su espléndido suéter navideño, era algo que esperaba cada año con una sonrisa.


End file.
